Golf clubs typically include a single shaft connected to a club head, with an end of the shaft forming a handle or grip used with the club head normally attached to an opposite end of the shaft. A conventional club head contains a single face or surface used to strike a golf ball. As is well known, the shape and angular relationship of the plane of the striking face to the ground causes the ball, when struck, to move in a desired motion. For example, the face of the club head may consist of an upright surface that is essentially perpendicular or 90 degrees to the ground. This type of golf club (called a "putter") is often used to putt the golf ball, as the angular relationship of the face to the ground causes the ball, when struck, to travel in linear motion along the ground. This type of club typically does not impart any loft to the ball which would cause the ball to leave the ground.
Other typical golf clubs have a club head containing a face that is at a different angle relative to the ground. These golf clubs cause the ball to be carried into the air, and are thus often used to chip or pitch the golf ball. Thus, different golf clubs with differently angled faces are used to strike a golf ball and cause the ball to travel in a desired motion.
Because each club head contains a differently angled club face, a person playing the game of golf must carry a plurality of golf clubs. A golfer selects from the plurality of clubs a particular club to use according to the desired shot to be played.
When the golf ball is near the green or putting surface, a golfer typically pitches or chips the golf ball onto the putting surface using a club head having a face with a sharp angle. The golfer then changes clubs and uses a putter when the ball is on the putting surface.
Quite frequently, it is desirable to have a single golf club that performs the functions of more than one club.
In fact, U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,446 discloses a combination golf club that can be used as both a putter and a jigger. The jigger contains an angled or sloped surface on one face of the club head that is used to chip or pitch the ball. The opposing face of the club head includes an upright surface that is used as a putter. The putter or jigger face is selected by removing a part of the club head that contains the two faces, rotating the part 180.degree., and then reinstalling the part with the faces reversed. The shaft is rigidly connected to one end of the center portion of the club head. The putter and jigger faces are removably attached to this center portion of the club head. This device has the disadvantage that a golfer has to remove and adjust the club head to select the different hitting surfaces. Thus, the golfer is repeatedly manipulating the club head to chip or putt the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,257,471 discloses a golf club containing a solid club head with an angled or lofting surface and a driving surface. One face of the club head consists of a driving surface. The opposing face of the club head is the angled or lofting surface. The shaft of the golf club extends at an angle from one side of the club head. Because the shaft extends at an angle from one side of the club head, the lofting or angled face of the club head strikes a golf ball during a right-handed swinging motion. The driving face of the club strikes the ball during a left-handed swinging motion. This device has the particular disadvantage that completely different right and left-handed swinging motions must be used in order to strike the ball with different surfaces.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 180,257 discloses a golf club head containing both an angled or sloped surface on one face of the club head and an upright surface on the opposing face. Although it is unclear from the figures, it appears the shaft is adjustably connected to the club head. This adjustable connection would require continual adjustment of the shaft relative to the club head to chip or putt the ball. However, if the shaft is not adjustably connected to the club head, then a right-handed swinging motion is necessary to strike a ball with the angled surface while a left-handed swinging motion is required to strike the ball with the upright surface. Thus, this device has the disadvantages that repeated adjustment of the club head may be required or completely different swinging motions may be required to strike the ball with the different surfaces. Further, the club head consists of a solid body with an exposed screw on the bottom surface. This screw may indicate further adjustment or manipulation of the club head is required.
There remains a need for a single golf club which allows a golfer to chip or pitch the golf ball onto the green and then putt the ball without changing clubs. This dual function golf club would save time and effort because the golfer could chip the ball and then immediately putt the ball without the need, for example, of returning to the golf bag or golf cart to retrieve a different golf club.
It will be readily appreciated that a single golf club that allows both putting and chipping is very advantageous. For example, the purchase of a single club that performs both functions is more cost effective than purchasing separate clubs for each function. Additionally, a single multi-function club has less weight and is easier to carry than separate clubs. Further, a single club saves time because a golfer can immediately chip and then putt a golf ball without changing clubs. Thus, a dual function golf club is an inexpensive, efficient alternative to purchasing separate, individual clubs.
Therefore, there remains a need for a golf club that does not have the above-described significant disadvantages, but yet which allows, with a single club, the performance of both putting and chipping functions without adjustment or manipulation of the club head is desired. Additionally, a golf club that permits chipping and putting by either right or left-handed golfers is desired.